


Sterek. мои исполнения с TW One String Fest

by Noloti_Maruchie



Series: Sterek One String [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noloti_Maruchie/pseuds/Noloti_Maruchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Держаться за руки. Романтика, H+, A-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek. мои исполнения с TW One String Fest

Когда Стайлз первый раз взял Дерека за руку. Холодная рука застала Хейла врасплох. А публичность происходящего разозлила. Так что он быстро выдернул руку и отошел от Стилински на шаг в сторону.  
-Да, ладно тебе волчара, я только погреться хотел! У меня просто вечно руки мерзнут, а от тебя жар как от печки, не жмотся! - воскликнул тот. 

Во второй раз, Дерек продержался на минуту дольше. Так что рука у Стайлза уже успела перенять часть его тепла. Но фраза Джексона про то, что они смотрятся как голубки, тут же заставила его убрать руки в карманы куртки и нахмуриться еще сильнее. 

В третий, все испортили Мартин и Арджент. При виде такой сцены у них в глазах прямо таки засияло слово "мило". Правда оно быстро сменилось разочарованным стоном в спину уходящего Хейла и бурным потоком фирменных шуточных объяснений от Стилински.

Четвертого раза, Дерек уже ждал. Но Стайлз прятал руки в рукавах толстовки и делал вид, что вообще не замечает его присутствия. С неделю Хейл жадно ловил каждое движение, каждый взмах, когда Стайлз бурно жестикулировал, объясняя очередную свою гениальную идею.   
\- И какой из тебя альфа, племянничек, ты даже мальчишку за руку подержать не можешь, если хочешь. - Поддел его Питер

В этот раз Дерек не колебался. Резким движением, он выпростал холодные пальцы из длинного мягкого рукава и уверенно обхватил их своей рукой. Стилински даже замолчал от удивления на полуслове. Джексон было открыл рот, чтобы явно съязвить, но небольшого оскала и чуть слышного рычания было достаточно, чтоб он передумал. Хейл развернулся и повел Стайлза в сторону припаркованного неподалеку камаро. В спину раздался двойной умильный девичий вздох и робкий голос МакКола:  
\- А что происходит?  
Но волк был доволен. Теперь он ни за что не отпустит руку, которая медленно перенимала его тепло, даже если ее хозяин сейчас упорно ворчит что-то против.


End file.
